Pecador Imperfecto
by Yojeveka
Summary: Crystal siempre creyó conocer perfectamente a su pervertido amigo, Gold, pero nunca imaginó que las cosas se saldrían de control por una noche.


_"Sólo porque la gula existe, no significa que hay que dejar de comer."_

_**†**_

Uno creería que es muy contradictorio de mi parte; incluso rayaba en lo cínico. ¿Y qué? Yo sé que tengo la razón.

Podré caracterizarme por mi fama de galán y eso, pero Gold no es ningún alcohólico.

Me atreví a observar por el rabillo del ojo a la joven de cabellos oscuros que se sentaba detrás de mí. Ésta no disimuló su molestia y desvió la mirada con indignación.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Evidentemente Crystal no lo había superado.

Hacía un mes apenas desde que Blue celebró su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Aquel día, o mejor dicho, noche, todo el grupo se encontró en la discoteca más lujosa de la ciudad. No quise ni pensar cuánto le habría costado la reservación, pero al menos tendría una fiesta digna de recordarse. Aún así, no tuve tiempo de preocuparme por cosas tan irrelevantes como el dinero. ¿Quién lo haría siendo un invitado VIP?

El lugar estaba atestado de personas que en mi vida había visto. "¿No apartaste sólo para nosotros? Creí que sería una reunión privada", oí decir a Silver. "¡Oh, no seas tonto! Mientras más, mejor. Una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay gente que la anime. Además, ¡mira cuantos chicos lindos vinieron! Quizá aproveche y conozca a alguno", contestó ella, con una mueca pícara en sus facciones. "Vaya que eres una mujer fastidiosa. ¿Por qué no tratas de actuar según la edad que estás cumpliendo?" Intervino Green. Para el desagrado de Silver, se vio obligado a reconocer que tenía un excelente punto.

Apenas llevábamos un par de minutos y la discoteca estaba muy encendida. Había jóvenes bailando y bebiendo por doquier. ¡Sí que me estaba divirtiendo mientras veía a las hermosas muchachas moviéndose!

Claro que esto no impidió que Crystal pasara desapercibida. Al contrario, me había llevado una gran sorpresa y decepción al fijarme en lo que traía puesto: un suéter de lana y pantalones deportivos. ¿Por qué debía ser tan santa hasta en esta clase de sitios? ¿No existían las excepciones en sus estúpidas reglas? ¡Qué manera tan cruel de desperdiciar la oportunidad de exhibir sus cualidades!

Sobre todo cuando se había ganado mi atención durante las últimas semanas.

Ni siquiera Yellow lucía tan sencilla; aunque la causa más probable detrás de ello, era que Blue hubiera utilizado sus métodos persuasivos para que la inocente rubia se viera increíble esa noche. Red tendría que ser alguna especie de retrasado mental si no se daba cuenta de ese cambio en su amiga.

Pasadas unas horas, sentí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Tal vez debí seguir los consejos de Silver y Crys respecto a no dejarme llevar por mis locos planes. Hm, no, de ningún modo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años; o en su defecto, hasta que la madurez se animara a hacer acto de presencia.

Bien, lo admito; me había excedido con la bebida. No me malentiendan, ¿sí? No lo hice porque sea fanático del alcohol, precisamente, sino porque me encantaban los retos. ¿Qué mejor forma de alegrar el ambiente que con una competencia que definiese quién resistía más en una serie de tragos?

¿Ya lo ven? Les dije que tenía buenos motivos.

Logré convencer a Red, Pearl, un par de desconocidos y, corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinado por Crystal, al mismo Emerald. ¿Qué? No es necesario que se espanten, ¡sus quince años de edad lo capacitaban para probar cosas nuevas! Fue una suerte que consiguiéramos engañar a los guardias, disfrazando al pequeño. De no ser así, probablemente estaría visitando la cárcel por corrupción de menores.

Como era de esperarse, yo resulté el triunfador de nuestro improvisado concurso. Por consiguiente, también fui víctima de las terribles consecuencias. Estaba mareado, tenía muchísimas ganas de vomitar y el maldito calor sofocaba mi cuerpo. Por un instante sentí deseos de arrancarme las mejillas, ya que no soportaba su inmenso ardor; y lo peor era que había sido en vano.

Poco después de empezar, Yellow vino al rescate de Red y Emerald. Me dirigió una mirada de reproche, antes de retirarse con ambos chicos, cuyo aspecto, sin ánimos de ofender, era deplorable. Una cosa era Emerald, pero, ¿Red? ¿Y se supone que él es mi superior?

Platina se acercó, aprovechando la breve distracción, para pedirle a Pearl que la ayudara a sacar a Diamond de la cocina. Al parecer el hecho de que un chiquillo gastara sus ingredientes para preparar una comida que no era para los invitados enfurecía a los chefs.

Finalmente, los otros dos se alejaron con la excusa de que no sería divertido continuar con tan pocos participantes. ¡Par de gallinas!

Como hombre de palabra seguí bebiendo con la intención de probar qué tan lejos llegaría con mi resistencia. Y ahí quedé; manteniendo la consciencia con todo el esfuerzo que estaba a mi alcance, por no decir que mi estado era una soberana porquería.

A diferencia de mis amigos, no tuve la suerte de ser detenido por alguien dispuesto a impedir una locura. Probablemente Silver estaría en algún rincón, persiguiendo y vigilando a Blue en silencio para evitar que se ganara admiradores indeseados; y acerca de Crystal…

Un segundo, ¿y Crys?

Ella debió ser la primera en aparecer con una sarta de regaños dedicados especialmente para mí, pero no. Hacía rato que la había perdido de vista. La busqué con los ojos. Demonios, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. Con suma dificultad, pude hallarla entre la multitud. Mi pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se esfumó con rapidez, tras notar que no estaba sola. ¿Quién era ese imbécil de peinado ridículo y por qué la tomaba de la cintura?

No supe qué fue peor; verlos tan pegados o tener que asimilar la idea de que a Crys le interesara más estar con desconocidos que velar por mi seguridad y prevenir que me intoxicara con alcohol, tal y como acababa de sucederme.

Era exasperante tenerla como niñera. Sin embargo, su particular forma de expresar su preocupación la convertía en una presa fácil para mis burlas. No por nada se había ganado el apodo de "Chica súper seria".

El por qué me había dejado olvidado seguía siendo un misterio para mí, mas decidí restarle importancia. Me incorporé en el sofá donde yacía tirado y alargué un brazo, tomando otra copa. Estaba convencido de que mi enojo desaparecería si volvía a degustar de aquel líquido, que en ese momento lucía más delicioso y tentador que nunca.

No me asombró en absoluto descubrir que estuve en lo correcto. Sólo bastaron 3 vasos para que el mareo predominara sobre cualquier sensación ajena. Cuando iba por el cuarto, un manotazo apartó la copa de mi agarre. De estar en mejores condiciones, habría replicado enseguida, pero ni para algo tan simple me quedaban fuerzas. Todo lo que fui capaz de hacer fue alzar el rostro, encarando al responsable de que la mancha que se había formado en el sillón se estuviera extendiendo.

— ¡Oh, eres tú, Crys! Llegas tarde, ¡pensé que no vendrías! — Ironicé con voz ronca y entrecortada.

— ¡Por Dios, Gold! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás totalmente ebrio!

— ¡Vaya, sí que eres astuta! Me halaga saber que alguien tan inteligente como tú está loca por mí.

— ¿D-De qué hablas? ¡No es la hora de que empieces con tus disparates! — Reprendió, sonrojada. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado. Cuando se recuperó del shock y yo detuve mis carcajadas, procedió con su interrogatorio.

—Gold, dime cuántas copas has tomado.

No reírme de su expresión horrorizada al ver la pila de botellas vacías en la mesa y el suelo, requirió de otra dosis de autocontrol, si es que todavía lo conservaba.

—Uhm, no lo sé. Perdí la cuenta a partir de la quinta. ¿Quizá 20, 30 o unas 100?

— ¡Basta, no juegues con algo tan serio! ¡Tienes dieciocho años y sigues igual de inmaduro e irresponsable! ¿Te das cuenta de lo dañino que es el alcohol? ¿Acaso no puedes quedarte solo en una fiesta sin que cometas una tontería que perjudique tu salud? ¿Cuándo preten-

—Son demasiadas preguntas, Crys. Hey, ¿qué tal si yo también las hago? — La interrumpí, cansado de escuchar sus gritos. Ella no era la única que merecía explicaciones —. ¿Qué hay de tu amiguito? Debe extrañarte un montón.

— ¿Qué ami…? ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Eusine? ¿Qué pasa con él? Solamente bailábamos una pieza.

—No me interesa lo que hacían. ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas bebiendo en paz?

— ¡¿Piensas seguir?! ¿No oíste ninguna de mis palabras? ¡Ya olvídate de eso porque no permitiré que toques otra copa, ¿entendiste?!

La observé, desafiante. ¿Quién rayos se creía para darme órdenes? Mis ojos se posaron sobre la botella más próxima a mí, que por fortuna se encontraba a mi lado, en el sofá. Recordé que la puse ahí para tenerla lista al terminar la copa que mi acompañante recién había derramado.

No obstante, ella fue más rápida que yo y tomó la botella, alejándola de mí. ¿Qué más daba? Había más de esas a mi disposición, cosa que, aparentemente no se le había ocurrido a Crystal. Sí, eso sería lo más lógico, pero bajo los efectos de la ebriedad, era como si me acabara de arrebatar la última porción de mi tesoro.

—Devuélvemela —. Demandé. No soné tan intimidante como me hubiese gustado, puesto que mi voz no dejaba de temblar. Sin embargo, el tono enronquecido me sirvió para darme un aire más amenazador.

—No te la daré, Gold —. Dicho eso, ocultó la bebida detrás de ella.

Por favor, como si eso de verdad me impidiese arrebatársela.

—Dije que me la regresaras, no volveré a repetirlo —. Le advertí. Si la situación se tornaba incómoda, tendría el consuelo de que ya estaba avisada.

—Y yo te dije que no. Es por tu bi…

Sin dejarla terminar, me abalancé sobre ella, tumbándola contra el mueble en el proceso. Crys estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero dándose cuenta de lo que tramaba, aferró con intensidad la botella, impidiendo que se la robara en el primer intento. Forcejeamos por varios minutos, durante los cuales terminamos salpicados por gran parte del alcohol.

— ¡Estás comportándote como un animal, tienes que parar de una vez! — Exclamó Crystal, agotada.

—Voy a parar en cuanto te rindas y me des lo que es mío.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, ya ha sido demasiado daño para ti!

A continuación, mi amiga movió con agilidad el objeto, acercándolo peligrosamente al borde del sofá mientras le daba la vuelta; sólo pude escuchar con impotencia el sonido que causaba el líquido estrellándose en el suelo. Mi preciada botella estaba vacía.

Contemplé, frustrado, a la chica debajo de mí. Tenía una sonrisa muy desagradable en su boca. ¡Qué ingenua! ¿Creía que se había salido con la suya?

Suspiré. En realidad sí. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era.

La sujeté con fuerza por los brazos, tratando de desahogar de ese modo lo mal que me había sentado perder. Ahora mis manos le hacían compañía a mi voz en lo que a temblar se refería.

No tardé en notar que nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con frenesí tras lo que acababa de pasar. Las mejillas de Crys estaban decoradas con un intenso color rosa. Supuse que sería por el ejercicio realizado. ¿Y yo? Pues quizá me veía peor que ella, ya que el alcohol se habría encargado de darme la victoria si me viese obligado a competir contra un tomate.

Antes de darme cuenta, no podía dejar de observarla, hipnotizado. Si de por sí me encontraba afectado por el calor de las copas tomadas, nuestra postura no hacía más que empeorar mi situación; y eso por no mencionar a mis hormonas prematuramente desarrolladas. ¡Maldición! ¡En serio la vista habría sido mucho más estimulante si hubiera venido más ligera de ropa!

—Ya está, Gold. Vámonos. Los demás deben estar preocupados por nuestra ausencia.

¿Ausencia? ¿Preocupados? ¿Eso era posible en una discoteca con más de cien personas? No, claro que no. Aún estando ebrio, noté que era una excusa para alejarse de mí. De manera no tan inconsciente, la agarré con mayor firmeza que antes. Necesitaba descargar mi frustración con ella. Al fin y al cabo, por su culpa estaba así.

Dios, tal vez lucía como una santa, pero seguía siendo tan atractiva… Inclusive las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su frente le daban un toque de sensualidad irresistible. De acuerdo, oficialmente el alcohol había invadido cada parte de mi ser.

— ¿Gold? — Indagó ella, extrañada.

— ¿Sabes algo? Todavía no te irás de aquí. Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste—. Hablé acercándome más, para enfatizar mi punto —. Considéralo como una venganza.

Me vio sin comprender qué pretendía. Bueno, yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro

¿O sí?

Con la ayuda de nuestra cercanía, conseguí admirar mejor sus labios carnosos, su níveo y desnudo cuello y su belleza en general. Quizá haya saciado mi sed, pero ahora estaba muy hambriento, y no de comida, exactamente. Oh, vamos, estas cosas no ocurrían por segunda vez.

Mi estado en decadencia no me permitía reparar en las futuras consecuencias; así que no perdería nada.

Sucumbí por completo ante las emociones desconocidas que me invadieron en ese instante. Mis intenciones tuvieron que ser demasiado obvias, ya que Crys se aplastó aún más sobre los cojines para evitar lo que fuera que mi retorcida mente le tuviese preparado.

— ¡Espera, Gold! ¡N-No lo hagas!

— ¿Por qué no? — Indagué, apoyando mi mejilla contra la suya. Se sentía fría al tacto… O tal vez mi temperatura ya había llegado a los niveles descomunales.

— ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Aún estás a tiempo de recapacitar! Piénsalo, jamás lo harías de estar en todos tus sentidos.

—En eso te equivocas, Crys —. Sabía que no era el lugar apropiado para una confesión, pero las palabras salieron solas —. Siempre he querido ver a la gran chica súper seria a mi merced. Siempre me has parecido muy atractiva. Tienes una cara hermosa, adoro tu figura; y tus piernas… ¡Dios, tus piernas me vuelven loco!

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, en tanto su sonrojo fue en aumento. No le mentía, mas creo que en otras circunstancias nunca se lo habría dicho. De otro modo hubiera terminado internado de por vida en un hospital.

—G-Gold… Reacciona, tú no quieres esto, lo sé. ¡Por fav…hmph!

Pobre Crystal. Estaba convencida de que me haría desistir si hablábamos. Pero hablar era lo que menos quería hacer. Mi cabeza no resistiría tanto en una noche. Con una mano la tomé del rostro y uní nuestras bocas con agresividad, mientras que la otra reposaba sobre su costado.

No me correspondió; y no me hizo falta. A pesar de que yo era el único que se movía, lo estaba disfrutando como si mi existencia dependiese de ello. Nuestro beso sabía a licor, cuyo sabor se había impregnado en sus labios tras entrar en contacto con los míos. Mi acompañante continuaba inmóvil y tensa. No supe identificar si sería por la sorpresa o el asco. En la peor de mis suertes, ambas cosas.

Un recuerdo surcó por mi mente al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos azulados.

Esa vez donde todos nos reunimos a jugar verdad o reto. Cuando fue el turno de Crys, quien había demostrado su cobardía al escoger "verdad", su pregunta fue "¿Cómo imaginas tu primer beso?" Para no caer en detalles, su explicación fue tan definida y cursi, que para la mayoría de los chicos resultó vergonzoso escuchar. Las muchachas soltaron un chillido de aprobación ante su maravillosa idea. Era algo sobre una puesta de sol, delicadeza y una serie de elementos que servirían para la novela más elaborada del mundo. Teníamos once años y era natural ser tan soñadores.

"Vaya, así que la chica súper seria tiene sentimientos después de todo, ¿eh? ¿Qué mejor manera de comprobar si tus amigas son unas romanticonas empedernidas que con una sesión de verdades?" Y como respuesta, fui golpeado por Crys y las demás con almohadazos.

En ese momento me detuve como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica. El primer beso de Crystal había sido muy diferente a como lo había relatado. No había puestas de sol, sino una discoteca con música al máximo volumen, no había un campo de flores, sólo un sofá donde yacía tumbada con alguien encima; y para concluir, no había príncipe. Era su mejor amigo ebrio y con los nervios a flor de piel.

No me dijo nada, pero ver sus ojos bastó para hacerme ver cuán dolida había quedado. Y no era de menos; había sido la primera vez que llegábamos a estos extremos con una persona del género opuesto. Sí, incluso yo era un inexperto en lo que a la práctica respectaba. Quizá eso resultaba inesperado debido a mi naturaleza, pues soy lo que se considera un pervertido.

No obstante, no podía dejar de verla por más que me esforzara y por más torturante que fuese para mi consciencia. ¿Quién pensaría que una chica tan buena sería capaz de arrastrarme a los abismos de la lujuria?

—Perdóname, Crys. Has aprendido por las malas que no debes seguir creyendo en los cuentos de hadas y fantasías —. Le dije con una sonrisa llena de amargura en mis facciones.

¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Acaso…? Sí, me había dado una sonora y bien merecida cachetada.

Saliendo de su estupor, me derribó literalmente del sofá. Estuve aturdido por su inesperada acción, pero eso no impidió que me percatara de que se había marchado.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon Special no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.

**Nota de la autora: **Al principio pensaba en esta historia como un one-shot y ya xD Pero a veces considero continuarla como un fic basado en los pecados capitales... Y después de la sesión de alcohol extrema, es obvio que la gula ha sido el primero.

¡Saludos!


End file.
